Incineration
Incineration A fanfiction by DJ. Any characters or parts of the plot with similarities to others are completely coincidental. I am not intending to plagiarize anybody's work. Characters Only major characters are listed below. Minor characters will not be listed. Ardor Peril Queen Scarlet Burn ---- The SkyWing queen was feared across Pyrrhia. She was malevolent, known for her bloody and iron-clawed rule. The only dragon she bowed to was the SandWing princess. The princess was a strange one, collecting "oddities," slitting their throats, severing talons, tearing out fangs, displaying them for only her to see. She was the only dragon more terrifying than the scarlet queen. The kingdom of sky was built around its crown jewel: The Arena. It was crude, carved into the mountain itself, but it was exactly what Her Majesty wanted. The stench of death lingered around it, like a dark storm cloud that refuses to let loose the torrent within. The queen had a champion, her prized warrior. An unwilling prisoner. A dragon, forced to become a monster. His scales were black, like a starless night, with a flash of red along his spine. His wings were a deep red, another mark of his unusual heritage. He was a dragon of Night and Sky, night and day. They called him Ardor. The Sky queen's brother, a somewhat scrawny, vermillion dragon, called the tribe to watch the monster fight. Every SkyWing wanted to see the freak rip other dragons to pieces. He was placed in the arena, wings bound, without a struggle. An IceWing, his mouth chained shut, was thrown in with him. The Sky dragons roared and hissed, cheering for the hybrid. He advanced towards the IceWing, his sunset-orange eyes piercing his opponent's soul. The IceWing hissed, backing up against the arena wall. His eyes were desperate, whispering hopeless pleas for mercy. The monster advanced on the poor soul. Flames roared forth from his maw, consuming the IceWing. The dragon's scales glowed red from the fire's heat. He was dead before he could scream. The scarlet queen declared, Pathetic! She glared at her champion, her eyes shining with fury. The champion was chained and left until his next victim was to be killed. When the sun crested over the horizon, the tribe of fire and sky gathered once more. The SandWing princess was next to the Queen of Sky, making the SkyWing appear like a dragonet in size. Their beloved champion was placed in the arena. The vermillion dragon announced a challenger, named Peril. The name caused the entire tribe to quake in fear. The dragoness was a shiny coppery-orange, almost like metal. Smoke rose from her scales. Her eyes were the color of the sky, burning from the inside. The champion was dropped in the arena, wings bound. The dragon Peril advanced towards the champion. He lunged, clawing at her throat. His talons burned. The champion let out a roar of pain as his scales melted and cooled. Peril reached towards the champion's throat. She slit his throat with one swipe of her talons. The Sky dragons roared, both in fury and in excitement. Their champion was dead. Peril reigns.